Healing: A Sequel Without A Name
by Insane and Knows It
Summary: As requested, the sequel to my story 'Healing'. I hope you love it! Marianas Trench Fic! Josh/Matt


_**Yo! Wazzup? It's me, back to haunt your computers with short, cute, random, and sometimes terrible stories! As requested, this one's an actual sequel to Healing, except it kind of sucks. XD  
>I actually kind of like it, but just because it's kind of cutish. It doesn't have an actual plot. :D<br>Uh, this time around it's in Matt's POV, and my language, as always, is **_**awful_. And remember, as much as I wish it were so, I don't own the band Marianas Trench._**_** Boo.  
>ENJOY! <strong>_

**_.._**

**_.._**

I woke up quickly that morning, almost having a mini-panic attack when I found myself laying against someone's chest. It took me a minute to figure out what the hell was going, until last night fought it's way front and center in my brain.

Sitting up, I just might've screamed if Josh hadn't immeidetly grumbled, "Come back. It's cold." I looked down at him, and he smiled. "Hi."

"Hi." My smile was probably a lot more shy then his was.

"Are you going to come back now?"

"Would you like me to?"

He held his arms out, and I laughed slightly, laying back down. He pulled me close to him, wrapping an arm around my waist. "Much better," he murmered, and I laughed again.

We lay there in silence for a while, until Josh looked over at me. "Are you alright?"

"Of course."

"Are you sure? You're very quiet, and normally, I can't get you to shut up."

I loved his choice of words there. "Dude. I have a naked Josh Ramsay in my bed. Things aren't exactly '_normal_'."

"Oh. Right." He looked worried. "You don't want me to leave, do-"

"If you leave, I will personally ensure your sudden, painful death."

"I can take that as a no?"

"If you'd like. It's either that, or a death threat."

He laughed. "Wasn't it both?"

"I dunno. I s'pose."

He laughed again, before the room went silent again. We laid like that for the longest time, until Josh smiled at me. "I love you," he said.

My heart sped up. "I love you too." The amount of relief I felt saying that, was just fucking indescribable. It felt so good being able to actually say it to him, and not having to hide it anymore. So I decided that would be a good time to kiss him.

And that's exactly how we spent the next few minutes. And that's probably how we would have spent the rest of the day, had it not been for my Goddamn cell phone.

Growling, I rolled away from Josh, grabbing it off the night stand violently. Never had I ever hated a phone so much. "Hello?"

"Matt?"

It was Ian. "Oh," I said, my voice getting several octaves higher. "How's it going?"

"Pretty bad. You guys were supposed to be here hours ago!"

"Oh," I said again. "Why?"

"We were supposed to perform in Stanley Park, and then meet those fans!"

"That was _today_?" I leaned back against Josh's chest as he wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Yes!"

"Whoops."

"_Whoops_? What the hell were you doing?"

"Uh..."

"_Me_," Josh mumbled with a grin, and I elbowed him in the stomach. "Ow," he pouted.

"What was that?" Ian demanded.

"What was what?"

"That voice. It sounded like Josh."

I forced myself to laugh. "That's hilarious. But what would Josh be doing in my apartment?"

"_You_," Josh grinned again.

I bit my lip, and Ian growled. "That was _definatly _Josh."

"Don't be-"

"Seriously. Call me back when you two have some pants on. I now have something very important to tell Mike." He hung up before I could object.

I put my phone back on the night stand, rolling over to glare at Josh. "Thanks, man."

"What?" He smiled innocently. "It was the truth."

"Yeah, but now Ian-"

"Okay, I'm going to be honest for a second. I love you, Matt. And I could honestly care less who knows it."

I tried not to smile. Tried, but failed. "Okay. All is forgiven."

"Good. But now there's something I have to do before I get pants on."

I had a feeling I knew what he was going to say. "What?"

His grin was wicked. "_You_."

**_.. _**

**_.._**

**_Okay, don't be rude, I know it sucks, but it was fun to write, and _I _personally kind of like it, so...  
>Um, flames aren't appreciated, they make me sad; and reviews are LOVED, because they make me happy.<br>Do with that what you will. XD_**

**_Still taking requests, if you care._**

**_Love always,_**

**_Savannah :D _**


End file.
